BIAŁY KWIAT
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Autor Tallis Keeton.


**Biały Kwiat**

**Tallis Keeton**

Powietrze jest czarne od sadzy i dymu. Daleko w dole wielkie masy ludzi biegają w różnych kierunkach, nawołując się, płacząc i wykrzykując rozkazy. Wrogowie atakują sprawnie, nie rozdzielając swych oddziałów na krętych ulicach, tylko metodycznie osaczając małą grupę uciekających większą grupą. Odcinają im drogi ucieczki na placach, w wąskich uliczkach ogarniętych przez pożar i zasypanych gruzem lub, tam gdzie ludzie jeszcze za dnia przewidująco ustawili zapory z kamieni, wozów, beczek i budowlanych odpadów sami sobie blokując drogę ucieczki na górne poziomy.

W mieście pozostało niewielu mieszkańców, głównie młodzież zdolna zastąpić poległego żołnierza w szyku, trochę starszych kobiet do opieki nad rannymi i chorymi, paru chłopców służących, jako posłańcy, ale też wielu bezdomnych lub samotnych starców, którzy nie mając rodzin i tak nie mieli, dokąd pójść. Większość jednak na kilka dni przed oblężeniem uciekła do rodzin na wsi.

Dwa najniższe kręgi miasta płoną. Tam, gdzie ogień się już dopala białe mury są osmalone. Popiół i sadza na białych tynkach, białych granitach, białych marmurach, na białym drewnie balkonów, portyków, werand i palmiarni. Tu wyżej jest znacznie ciszej. Na szeroki, długi biały dziedziniec nie dociera wiele dymu i głosów dokonującej się rzezi. Tu wyżej w powietrzu wirują jedynie ciemne płatki sadzy i dogasające iskierki pożarów, które migoczą, jak maleńkie gwiazdy na tle nocnego nieba. Tu powietrze jest czystsze. Obramowane nocą i złotym snopem iskier stoi tu uschnięte drzewo. Jego poskręcane, jasnoszare gałęzie spływają wodą skapującą z pobliskiej fontanny. W głębi placu za fontanną są wielkie wrota, do których prowadzi chodnik z równo przyciętego białego kamienia. Srebrzyste, wypolerowane drewno masywnych wrót odcina się od granitowych kamieni i granatowej nocy. Hałas z dołu dociera do placu, jako nikły jednostajny szum, a gdy miesza się z pluskiem fontanny i szumem nocnego wiatru od gór można go właściwie nie zauważyć, tak jest odległy. Na placu słychać jeszcze daleki szczęk broni, ale za wielkie wrota odgłosy walki już nie docierają, za wielkimi wrotami są ledwie cichym szumem dosłyszalnym tylko, jeśli się mocno wysilić.

Stoję tu od wieków. Wyrosłem wysoko z podgórskiej gleby. Moje kwiaty były śnieżnobiałe, moje liście w porze kwitnienia były srebrzysto zielone, a moje gałęzie były zawsze giętkie i smukłe. Woda z fontanny obmywała mnie i syciła, chłodny wiatr giął gałązki, a grube mury z trzech stron chroniły przed mocnymi podmuchami od gór. Siadały na mnie ptaki, by odpocząć, gdy wracały na północ z gorących krain za wielką rzeką. Dostojni lordowie ludzi i elfów kłaniali się mi przechodząc w stronę wielkich wrót lub z nich wychodząc.

W najważniejsze święta z każdej mej strony stawali czterej wojownicy w srebrze i czerni, z długimi, lśniącymi pikami oraz smukłymi hełmami w kształcie skrzydeł mewy. Wtedy ludzie w czerni, bieli i srebrze – wojownicy, ludzie w karmazynach, purpurach i złocie – wysokiej rangi lordowie i dworzanie, ludzie w zdobnych zieleniach, żółciach, burgundach, brązach i szarościach – wyższej rangi kupcy i rolnicy, oraz w fioletach, granatach i błękitach – uczeni, przychodzili, aby pozostawić wokoło fontanny drobne dary, najczęściej wielobarwne wieńce z kwiatów i pachnących ziół, kunsztowne, kolorowe lampiony i miseczki z mlekiem i winem. Często też dzieci krążyły wokół fontanny, biegają roześmiane, śpiewając, pryskając się wzajem wodą lub recytując swe lekcje i przeglądając się w czystej tafli, do której wpadały me złote liście, gdy zaczynał się październik. To były szczęśliwe dni, pełne spokoju, swobody i słońca.

Ludzie i elfowie oddawali mi hołd z dwu powodów. O powodach dowiedziałem się pewnego letniego dnia, w którym grupa uczniów odpoczywała dokoła mnie siedząc na kamiennej ławie przy fontannie ze swym nauczycielem. Byłem, więc czczonym królewskim drzewem upamiętnianym w pieśniach i używanym, jako świadek najważniejszych hołdów i przysiąg, jakie składano wobec króla a potem wobec namiestnika. Byłem czczonym drzewem, jako symbol trwałości królestwa Uciekinierów, znak łączności pomiędzy erami – tą, w której Numenor Najjaśniejszy się narodził, tą, w której upadł i pogrążył się w morzu oraz tą, w której został odnowiony na tym lądzie. A na okrętach Wiernych ocalał szczep Nimloth Pięknej przeniesiony do Śródziemia przez Isildura, wykradziony w tajemnicy wielkim kosztem. Powiadają, że gdy nowe Białe Drzewo po raz pierwszy rozwinęło pierwszy liść na tym lądzie rany Isildura zadane w trakcie ratowania szczepu przed Sauronem zaleczyły się. To, więc jest drugi powód ich czci. Ludzie ci wierzą, że Białe Drzewo leczy, zwłaszcza z ran. Mają częściowo rację, albowiem mam w sobie część mocy drzewa Numenoru, a ono było przecież darowane ludziom przez Nieśmiertelnych Władców zatem i ja do pewnego stopnia związany jestem z Nieśmiertelnymi Krainami, mimo, że kilka razy obumierałem i odradzałem się na tej, o ileż twardszej glebie. Oczyszczająca moc Błogosławionego Królestwa może być przeze mnie rozdzielana, ale nawet i sam kontakt z Valinorem może być im udzielany jakbym był jednym z kryształów widzenia. Co prawda częściej zdarzało się, iż leczyłem niezbyt groźne rany, niż, że ktoś by ujrzał dzięki mnie wizję Valinoru. Tej drugiej mocy nie mogę okazać komukolwiek i kilka razy ledwie zdarzyło się, że pozwoliłem śmiertelnym władcom i ich nieśmiertelnym przyjaciołom ujrzeć i poczuć wizję Błogosławionego Królestwa, a dokładniej drzewa, które tam rośnie na wzgórzu

Tuna w mieście Tirion i jest moim bliźniakiem. Poprzez mnie nawiązują oni kontakt z Galathilionem – drzewem, które zostało stworzone przez Yavannę, jako wspomnienie i na podobieństwo zniszczonego Telperiona. Gdy więc ktoś po tej stronie dotknie mej kory, to, o ile bardzo tego pragnie i potrzebuje wolno mi pozwolić mu poczuć obecność i rozpoznać tego, kto w tej samej chwili stałby pod tamtym drzewem i dotykał tamtego pnia. Ich umysły mogą ze sobą w pewien sposób porozmawiać, bardziej uczuciami niż słowami, choć i słowa lub wspólne wspomnienia nie są wykluczone.

Potem do mej krainy nadszedł listopad. Czas, który nadal był pełen darów z jesiennego zbioru, ale już bardziej niestabilną była jego pogoda – więcej niósł burz niszczycielskich niźli urodzajnych. Moja kraina, z której wyrosłem, dla której zostałem przeznaczony łaskawym wyrokiem Yavanny stawała się coraz bardziej wietrzna, jałowa i pełna niebezpieczeństw. Zaraza i bunty, najazdy i uzurpacje. Zginąłem kolejny raz w jednej z plag, jakie nawiedziły Gondor. Jednakże również wtedy mała sadzonka została przeniesiona – tym razem z Minas Ithil, Wieży Księżyca zdobytej przez najpotężniejsze sługi Tamtego do siostrzanej twierdzy Minas Anor.

Minas Anor, Wieża Słońca rozbudowując się zmieniała się przez kolejne wieki w Wieżę Strażniczą. Lordowie w randze królestwa, lordowie w randze prowincji, zaabsorbowani liczbami i raportami urzędnicy i kapitanowie przybywali na narady coraz większymi grupami i odchodzili w większym pośpiechu a wyraz na ich twarzach był bardziej niepokojący, czasem pełen niepewności, wątpliwości i buntu, czasem pełen gniewu i mroku a czasem smutku, bezradności i rozpaczy. Coraz mocniej uzbrojeni wojownicy biegali od miasta do cytadeli i od cytadeli do miasta, kręciło się też więcej posłańców. Z wieku na wiek, coraz więcej było też wśród przybywających na mój plac sztukmistrzów, trefnisiów i wędrownych bardów oraz innych, próżnych darmozjadów mających się już to za arystokrację już to za uczonych mężów i doradców. Za to w samym domostwie namiestników z wieku na wiek biegało coraz mniej roześmianych dzieci. Osaczony z trzech stron i rozdarty waśniami kraj powoli, ale nieuchronnie słabł.

Na wschodnim horyzoncie wraz z kolejnymi hordami napastników pojawia się granatowa smuga już zaróżowiona bliskim wschodem słońca. Po pierwszym dniu i po pierwszej nocy oblężenia nadchodzi drugi dzień bitwy. Bitwy, która wygląda bardziej jak przez wiele godzin odwlekana klęska. Wysokie mury, zaciekłość obrońców i same niemożliwe do opanowania pożary utrudniają sługom ciemności wejście do miasta. Ale obrońcy padają z ran i z wyczerpania wielogodzinnym trudem, ci, którzy jeszcze trzymają się na nogach są coraz bardziej wyczerpani, a zastępców, aby uzupełnić szereg jest coraz mniej. I są coraz młodsi. Zrozumieli już, że ten wróg nie przyszedł, żeby podbić miasta i rozgrabić je. Nie przyszedł, żeby zapędzić do pracy podbitą ludność. Ani nie po to, żeby uzyskać żyzne pola i sady, bogactwa kopalń, lub obwite rzeki i stawy. Ten wróg przyszedł się zemścić – zrujnować, co się tylko uda i obrócić Gondor w wypaloną do gruntu pustynię. Nie ważne nawet, jakim kosztem dla jego własnego wojska.

Gorący wiatr od pustyni, który w lecie czasem nas odwiedzał w ostatnich latach nie smakował tak, jak zwykle. Nie było w nim woni pachnącego przyprawami nagrzanego piasku ogrzewającego chłodny staw w oazie, ale szorstkość drobnych skał i nieprzejednany wicher z kamienistych wąwozów, była w nim też woń wilczej hordy. W ciągu ostatnich lat czułem, że oto groźba i zagłada przyjdzie nie tylko z samego Czarnego Kraju, ale i z południowych, zbuntowanych prowincji Umbaru, oraz z gorących piasków Haradu. Dziwny zapach wiatru z za rzeki przyniósł mi tą wieść na całe miesiące przed tym, jak ujrzeliśmy przechodzące przez rzekę, obsypane złotem zastępy wojowników pod czerwonym sztandarem z czarnym wężem.

Pożary w drugim kręgu jeszcze są silne, ale w pierwszym kręgu już dogasają zsyłając bladozłoty połysk na spocone twarze obrońców i podkreślając swym lśnieniem węglową czerń szczątków, które były domami. Z wielkich wrót u wejścia do cytadeli wychodzi dziwny pochód. To czarno-srebrni ludzie z pochodniami. Prowadzi ich dostojny starzec z siwą brodą – idzie w mą stronę w narzuconym na ramiona grubym, ciemnym płaszczu i z oczami uniesionymi gdzieś ku horyzontowi. On też niesie pochodnię. To dziwne, że pochód składa się tylko z jednej barwy, bowiem uroczystości odbywane w cytadeli królewskiego miasta zwykle gromadziły wszystkie stany, wszystkie herby i wszystkie barwy. Jednak władca miasta mija mnie powoli i skręca w lewo, w stronę alejki, która kończy się mostem rozsuniętym przemyślną sztuką nad przepaścią ponad siedmioma kręgami miasta. Za tym wąskim mostem jest najświętsze z miejsc miasta. Jedno z dwu. Plac fontanny i drzewa jest tu najświętszym miejscem, gdy idzie o życie, zaś Ulica Milczenia jest najświętszym miejscem, gdy idzie o śmierć. Grobowce królów i namiestników Gondoru są ciche i chłodne, nie wolno tam krzyczeć, wnosić pokarmu oraz dobywać broni. Rath Dinen jest rzeczywiście milcząca przez większą część roku. Stare mauzolea i jeszcze starsze katakumby pochylone wiekiem rzucają cień na wąską ulicę. U jej wylotu jest długi, wąski most, a u jego końca jest brama, w której zwykle stoją dwaj wartownicy. Trzymają straż przy wejściu na Ulicę Milczenia, najbardziej kamienną i zimną z ulic tego miasta.

Dziwię się, czemu nasz władca chce tam iść akurat teraz, gdy tyle pilnych spraw wzywa i ważą się losy bitwy. Za nim podąża dwu gwardzistów z pochodniami oraz czterech kolejnych niosących na marach nieruchomą postać. Wojownik ten odziany jest w długą kolczugę, lecz ma odkrytą głowę. Gdy się zbliżyli, w świetle łuny pożaru poznałem go, bowiem w dniach szczęśliwszych widywałem go często. To zapewne syn władcy. Słyszałem, jak opowiadano dziś we dworze, że poległ on od wrogiej strzały. Przedziwnym losów wyrokiem obaj jego synowie polegli od strzały. Jeden daleko od domu, na granicach, drugi zaś na progu domu.

Poważny pochód zwraca się w stronę Rath Dinen. Żaden z nich nie spojrzał nawet na mnie, nie skłonił się tak, jak to mieli w zwyczaju w uroczystych chwilach. Ich pancerze cicho chrzęszczą, ich podkute buty głośno stukają o bruk, płaszcze powiewają lekko, a stwardniałe od wojennych widoków spojrzenia są nieruchome, wpatrzone w cel po drugiej stronie mostu. Nocny wiatr ze wschodu wzmaga się przywiewając kolejną falę iskier i dymu, smrodu spalenizny i krzyków walczącego tłumu. Orszak władcy idzie powoli, jak na uroczystej procesji, ale już wkroczył na pomost prowadzący do grobowców.

Usłyszałem szmer po ich lewej stronie. Nie było tam chrzęstu kolczugi i stuku podkutych butów. Więc to nie gwardzista. A jednak ciemna postać skradająca się w cieniu pod murem ubrana jest, jak gwardia namiestnikowska. Biegnie od kolumny do kolumny kryjąc się w łukowych podcieniach okalających plac. Gdy biegnie widać nikły błysk srebrnych haftów na mundurze. Czyżby to był jednak jeden z żołnierzy? Ale żołnierze muszą być wysocy, a do gwardii nie przyjmują nikogo mającego mniej niż pięć i pół stopy. Ah, to więc musi być ten mały towarzysz Mithrandira, którego widziałem z nim przedwczoraj z rana. Przybył z Mithrandirem z północy, z Arnoru. Mijali mnie idąc na audiencję u władcy. Zanim przeszli przez plac i dotarli do wielkich drzwi, ciekawski perian zdołał zadać już z dziesięć pytań. A potem przystanął przede mną zdumiony i jakby trochę zasmucony, i zadał kolejne pytanie – o mnie. Mithrandir odpowiedział mu szybko wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Potem stary wędrowiec cichym, lecz dobitnym głosem pouczył młodszego wędrowca, jakiego zachowania wymaga się w sali tronowej. Teraz widzę, jak mały Arnorczyk drży z niecierpliwości. Wie, że musi pobiec za nimi, ale wyraźnie obawia się konfrontacji z groźnym władcą miasta. Zanim ruszy biegiem w stronę znikającego w ciemności orszaku ostrożnie wychyla się z za kolumny sprawdzając czy nikt z tamtych nie zauważył, że ich śledzi. W jego twarzy i gestach wyczytałem napięcie oraz niepokój, o to, co się ma zdarzyć na Rath Dinen. Wie, że musi tam dobiec na czas. Kucając przy murze odwraca głowę w moją stronę i przygląda się mi z namysłem niecodziennym u kogoś tak młodego. Patrzy wprost na mnie z takim samym zachwytem, jak dwa dni temu, ale już bez tej nieuchwytnej, szarej zasłony smutku, która towarzyszyła mu wtedy. A potem uśmiecha się wprost do mnie, jakby to mnie chciał coś powiedzieć, jakby to ze mną chciał podzielić się odkryciem, jakby to w moim widoku ujrzał jasno to, co ma uczynić, jakby z mojego widoku spłynęło nań zdecydowanie. A potem szybko i cicho, jak kot biegnie za orszakiem namiestnika.

Z oddali widać ich pochodnie. Wśród odległych płomyków można jeszcze dostrzec ich czarne sylwetki stąpające miarowo i ich cienie chwiejące się na tle szarych murów. Zimnych, starożytnych murów zanurzonych w mroku góry. Czuję, że nieznajomy wędrowiec o ufnych, zielonych oczach, którego przyprowadził Mithrandir niezbyt pasuje do tego otoczenia. Zdaje się, że i on sam, czujnie i nerwowo obserwując wszystko dokoła wie, że tu nie pasuje. Nie przywykł do wysokich murów i zamkniętych twierdz, gdyż pochodzi z kraju kwietnych kobierców ukrytych w dolinkach, wśród zielonych wzgórz. Pochodzi ze świata kwiatów a nie ze świata kamieni. Ze świata czerwonych kwiatów a nie czarnej zbroi. To dziwna procesja i równie niecodzienny jest jej potajemny kompan. Gdy mały Arnorczyk dogania procesję czuję wyraźnie, że owo dziwne zdarzenie odmieni los bitwy. A jest ono dziwniejsze od wielu z tych, jakie widziałem w ciągu wieków, wieków pełnych chwały i pełnych upadku. Czuję, że tak mało spektakularne spotkanie, wpłynie na wiele z tego, co zdarzy się w mym kraju następnego dnia, i w dni kolejnie.

Czuję, że tego ranka wszystko się odmieni. Ten świt przyniesie zagładę powstrzymywaną od tak wielu lat, albo przeciwnie – będzie on zaczynem ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Gdzieś w świecie działają większe siły niż te ścierające się masy wojska. Gdzieś w świecie dzieją się wielkie czyny, których pamięć wyrośnie wysoko. Gdzieś w świecie dzieją się wielkie rzeczy, na które, jeżeli prawdą są znane w tym kraju przepowiednie, czekaliśmy trzy tysiące lat. Jeśli przetrwają tę noc, ludzie nazwą cudem kolejne moje odrodzenie po kilku wiekach i zachłysną się nową wiosną – pierwszą od wielu dziesięcioleci wiosną bezpieczną. Ludzie będą czerpali soki nadziei ze słońca, deszczu i zachodniego wiatru, jak ja czerpię je ze słońca, deszczu i gleby Mindolluiny, której biało-różowe stoki omywane zachodzącym słońcem znów znaczyć będą pokój. Teraz zaś, gdy chłodny wiatr rozgania nocne, burzowe chmury, a na wschodzie niebo staje się z czarnego, granatowe, a z granatowego siwo-różane, wiem już, co zobaczył mały wędrowiec, przyjaciel Mithrandira, gdy spojrzał wprost na mnie o tej mrocznej godzinie i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwym uśmiechem, uśmiechem zdecydowania. Zobaczył kwiat na uschniętej gałęzi. Rozwijający się potajemnie, nocą, pierwszy kwiat. Biały kwiat nowej ery.


End file.
